


Шалость еще не закончилась

by Marina_ri



Series: Школа Святого Брутуса [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Other, Post-Book 6, Post-Book(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Битва бывает не только за урожай. AU к шестой и седьмой книгам. Вылетев из Хогвартса, близнецы Уизли решают завершить образование в магловском учебном заведении и положить все силы на то, чтобы стать обладателями хотя бы одного аттестата на двоих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шалость еще не закончилась

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: marina_rif, menthol_blond  
> Бета: evenover  
> Идея фика принадлежит Ментол.   
> Написан на «Веселые старты – 2» для команды Школы Святого Брутуса.   
> Предупреждение: По канону Фреда и Джорджа путала даже родная мать. Команда Святого Брутуса чтит канон!

_"...перед лицом своих товарищей торжественно клянусь:  
— Жить,   
— учиться   
— и бороться..."_

 

***   
Многоуважаемое руководство магловской школы закрытого типа имени Святого Брутуса для подростков с неисправимыми преступными наклонностями!   
  
Мои мальчики вовсе не подростки с неисправимыми… и так далее, они подростки, которым нужно закончить обучение, чтобы выйти в этот большой и сложный мир с приличными аттестатами. А то у меня за них сердце болит.   
  
Очень прошу принять моих сыновей, Фреда и Джорджа Уизли в выпускной класс для окончания обучения. Они хорошие мальчики, способные и веселые (зачеркнуто), и талантливые (зачеркнуто), и добрые (зачеркнуто)… Очень способные!   
  
_Всегда ваша,  
Молли Уизли._   
  
P.S. Надеюсь, мой муж наклеил достаточно марок? У него даже было небольшое отравление тем, что вы мажете на обратную сторону каждой марки.   
  
  
***   
Дорогие Фредди и Джорджи!   
  
Мы с папой очень рады, что вы ответственно отнеслись к проблеме вашего образования, наконец-то повзрослели и взялись за ум. Папа передает вам привет, обещает присмотреть за вашим, прости Мерлин, магазином и очень просит прислать какую-то штучку из магловского туалета! Надеюсь, что в школе Святого Брутуса на вас будут жаловаться куда меньше, чем в Хогвартсе.   
  
Пожалуйста, одевайтесь теплее и будьте осторожны при обращении с магловским вертолятором (не знаю, что это такое, но папа говорит, что маглы делают с помощью этой вещи прохладу в жаркий день). Я начала вязать вам свитера и поэтому у меня не было времени как следует ознакомиться с Уставом школы.   
  
Вы твердо уверены, что администрация Святого Брутуса разрешает брать с собой в качестве фамилиаров только диких барсуков, мангустов, мартышек и гремучих змей? На всякий случай отправляю это письмо со Стрелкой. Папа сказал, что научит меня пользоваться фелетоном. Или нофелетом? Никак не могу запомнить, эти магловские вещи такие странные.   
Пожалуйста, пишите почаще.   
  
_Мама._   
  
  
  
***   
Дорогой Фред!   
  
Смотри не проколись и не аппарируй случайно домой! Мама не должна догадаться, что мы торчим в этой дурацкой школе по очереди, чтобы не бросать магазин на папу. Мы-то знаем: он не справится!   
  
Как там дела, кстати? Ты закупил партию сушеного драконьего навоза? У меня уже есть несколько покупателей, правда, они не знают, что будут покупать и нафига. Идеальные маглы.   
  
Стрелка испугалась чего-то, когда влетела в класс, и зачем-то напала на прическу миссис Томпсон.   
  
Я потом никак не мог вырвать у нее письмо – у Стрелки, а не миссис Томпсон. Наверное, сову рассердили крики. Математичка кричит здорово! Надеюсь, ты еще услышишь. Надо записать на маглотофон – думаю, пригодится при отпугивании чизпафлов.   
  
Убирать помет с учительского стола без помощи магии – отстой.   
  
Люси, которая справа от окна на второй парте с короткой стрижкой и в красных колготках, очень смеялась, когда после Стрелки прилетел Сычик, бухнул на стол коробку с гремучими змеями и чуть не умер. Люси то ли истеричка, то ли нормальная. Проверь!   
  
Змеи нычутся между наглядных пособий – караулю.   
  
_Твой Джордж, помеченный пометом._   
  
  
***   
Дорогой Джордж!   
  
Я не знаю, в какое место ты засунул свою совесть, но выковыривай ее поскорее и мчись сюда стрелой. Сегодня я четыре раза объяснял, что у тебя болит живот и поэтому тебя нет на занятиях. Ты мне должен четыре порции слабительного!   
  
Прости, что пишу на туалетной бумаге. В местном сортире торговля идет бойче, чем на Дрянн-аллее, но вот нормального пергамента днем с огнем не найти, а осквернять нашей перепиской колоду порно-карт рука не поднимается. Тьфу! Карты, кстати, скучные: глазами не лупают, губы не облизывают и сиськи не показывают. Я уж молчу про полноценный стриптиз. Как жить дальше? Особенно по ночам.   
  
ЗЫ: Если что – ты познакомился с Джесс. Она чумовая.   
  
ЗЫЫ: Купи на Дрянн-алее хоть один живой журнал. Лучше с девочками.   
  
_Фред Уизли, эксвайер (зачеркнуто) Туалетный Тролль._   
  
  
***   
Дорогой Фред!   
  
Моя совесть чиста, как слеза неродившегося Феникса! В магазине какой-то сопляк нажрался наших новых вечнотянущихся тянучек. Впихнул в себя сразу пять. Ну, ты понимаешь… Еще бы, ты ж их тестировал. В общем, ты разбирался с его мамашей. Еще не разобрался.   
  
Слабительное взял все, что есть в запасе – закажи еще какалия и брюквы.   
  
P.S. Джесс чумовая.   
  
_Вечнотянущийся к тебе Джордж._   
  
  
***   
Дорогой Джордж!   
  
Маглы рулят, не вопрос: поднимай цену на блевательные батончики, сегодня мотался в Гринготс, курс галлеона к фунту стерлингов офигенно радует. Отправляю пробник порошка Чернильной Тьмы, опробуй после уроков. Лучше в спальне. Лучше у девочек.   
  
Кстати, ты выяснил, тут назначают отработки? Если что, ты две уже огреб.   
  
В аптеке пропал мантикорий яд. Чем его можно заменить? Шлю учебник Зельеварения, почитаешь на досуге.   
  
Поосторожнее с тем громилой, который Марти Сью. Если что: вчера ты с ним подрался. Фигнал под глазом я уже свел.   
  
Та штука, в которую мы запустили рыбок, называется кулер.   
  
Аппарирую в полночь. Готовься!   
_  
Фред Уизли, состоятельный бизнесмен, готовый предложить руку, сердце и бутылочку пива молодой обворожительной..._   
  
ЗЫ: Дальше подпись придумать не могу, в магазине снова покупатели. Все тянутся и тянутся… Хороши были конфеты!   
  
  
***   
Дорогой Фред!   
  
Два слова: отработки назначают.   
  
Предлагаю теперь поговорить о твоей совести.   
  
Еще два слова, но про Марти Сью: теперь ты. В смысле – подрался. Губу заживил, зуб укрепил.   
  
На отработке драил подоконники – все в помете. Порошок Чернильной Тьмы – вещь! Второй зуб вроде не шатается больше, а красный след на щеке час не сводился – заманался.   
  
На кухне обнаружил еще двух гремучих змей и одного мангуста. Маглы, которые готовят пожрать, почему-то страшно боятся змей: наверное, не любят, когда гремят. Пожрать поэтому не сложилось – обед и ужин вылетели из расписания. Захвати бутеров!   
  
Рыбок переместил в такую хреновину… ну как там? Папа говорил. Коферезка.   
  
Мантикорий яд можно заменить василисковым. Где у нас ближайший василиск?   
  
Джесс чумовая. Но рука тяжелая.   
  
Мангуст, кажется, обожрался змей. Теперь сыто икает.   
Бегу на звук   
  
_Твой Джордж, Укротитель змей (и мангустов)._   
  
  
***   
Дорогой Джордж!   
  
Срочно лети в Гринготтс за баблом и покупай у маглов крокулятор. Кажется, это именно так пишется. Не знаю, как выглядит, знаю, что завтра математика. Они здесь действительно учатся, ты представляешь!   
  
Нарастил зуб. Не себе, а этому Сью. Он теперь твой самый близкий кореш, имей в виду.   
  
Совиный навоз взрывается лучше, чем вороний. Послезавтра моешь коридор на пятом этаже.   
  
Без красных колготок Люси тоже ржет. И не только. Кстати, Ли тогда не врал, Предохранительные чары срабатывают. Но в аптеку сходи!   
  
Не знаю, где валандается наша сова. Сейчас попробую пошуровать в живом уголке, чтобы это все отправить.   
  
ЗЫ: С блевательными батончиками мы обогатимся. Но антитошнотные тоже вези, кажется, последние три бутылки "Гиннеса" были лишними.   
  
ЗЗЫ: На всякий случай: ты аппарируешь в школу в полночь. И она начинается именно в полночь, а не в половину пятого утра. В общем, вертись как хочешь, но в двенадцать ноль одну я уже должен быть на свобо... (зачеркнуто) в магазине.   
  
_Фред У., узник совести (зачеркнуто), мартовский кот на распутье._   
  
  
***   
Дорогой Фред!   
  
Я не знаю, что ты сделал с морской свинкой, но она таки принесла твое письмо. Только летела очень неуверенно и все время присаживалась отдохнуть кому-нибудь на башку. Покупатели визжали ужасно громко, у меня уши заложило. В следующий раз найди лучше сову.   
  
Крокулятор взял для надежности самый большой – совершенно бесполезная вещь. На ухо ответы не шепчет, в тетради не пишет, кнопки какие-то – жал-жал до мозолей – толку фиг.   
  
С мозолями получилась абсолютная подстава: за завтраком меня спросили, что у меня с рукой. Название крокулятора я забыл, пришлось сказать, что я весь вечер пытался разобраться со своей игрушкой. Соседи по столу ржали как лошади, а потом сказали, что я конь педальный. Что это за зверь? Зря мы прогуливали лекции Хагрида. Впрочем, раз педальный – то, наверное, это магловское изобретение, надо достать и порадовать папу. Кажется, ему надоело играть со школьным сливным бачком, сегодня он даже спросил, почему я не на занятиях. Пришлось пообещать ему вантуз. В общем, в следующий раз лучше покупай инструкцию без крокулятора, чем крокулятор без инструкции. Хорошо, что Марти теперь твой кореш – он у красных колготок все списал и с тобой поделился.   
  
Правда, миссис Томпсон опять орала – теперь на обезьяну. Мне кажется, она приняла ее за ученика. Надо попросить папу, чтоб еще животных прислал – клево получается.   
  
Слишком много уходит ингредиентов, чувствую себя Снейпом – бррр. Все время что-то смешиваю. Наш учебник по Зельеварению нашли соседи по спальне. Пришлось сказать, что я волшебник. Заказы на блевательные батончики тут же возросли, но ты прав – антитошнотные тоже идут отлично.   
  
Кроветворные у нас есть еще?   
  
Да, у тебя после ужина свидание с Джесс – она нас простила. Не опаздывай и побрейся. И не вздумай вылить на себя мою половину одеколона!   
  
_Твой Джордж, великий знаток алфебры и деометрии!_   
  
  
***   
Дорогой Джордж!   
  
Объясняю специально для тебя: одно элементарное _Империо_ – и свинья твоя. Сегодня купил пару кроликов. Надеюсь, они не начнут размножаться прямо в воздухе.   
  
А я себя чувствую по меньшей мере Филчем: малолетние сопляки бегают по магазину как ошпаренные, один вперся в ящик с гремучими фейерверками и не успел затормозить. Извини, аппарирую завтра – надо соскрести со стен жабьи потроха. Как сам себе отработку назначил, честное слово.   
  
Папа все еще верит, что в магловских школах учатся через день, не разочаровывай его.   
  
В дождливую погоду василиски склонны к меланхолии. Знал бы раньше – надел бы каску. Нога к утру должна зажить, если нет – возьму метлу. Придумай, что наврать соседям. Зато у нас есть свежая порция помета! Да, это то, что лежит поверх письма!   
  
Прости, никаких других банок, кроме стеклянных у меня не было.   
  
С каким счетом вчера играл «Арсенал»? Магловский летивизор в магазине не срабатывает, пропустил весь матч. Сижу скорблю.   
У тебя завтра физика. Если вдруг чего, то три бомбы-вонючки в моем правом носке. В том, что раньше был белым. Найдешь по запаху.   
  
Привет соседям. Поднимай цены на антипрыщин, нам еще крышу к магазину прибивать обратно. Хороший был фейерверк!   
  
Что у меня с Люси?   
_  
Фред Уизли, сам себе Филч по вызову.  
_  
  
***   
Дорогой Фред!   
  
Помощь не нужна?   
  
На физике пришлось использовать бомбы-вонючки. Физик, похоже, слегка чокнулся после этого: носит с собой флакон духов, постоянно нюхает, иногда отхлебывает глоток.   
  
Тебя вызывают к директору, осталась всего одна бомба-вонючка!   
  
Люси в тебя, кажется, влюблена. Прости, что не Джесс. Поздравляю. Красные колготки я случайно порвал, теперь она носит зеленые. Неплохо, только напоминает о слизнях.   
  
Кстати о слизнях! Попробуй добавить толченый мускатный орех, и от нашего «улиткового проклятья на один урок» слизни изо рта полезут намного толще и красивей. Лучше, чем у Ронни!   
  
Миссис Томпсон сорвала голос, когда у нее в кофе обнаружилась рыбка. Живая. Не знаю, что ее так расстроило, возможно, у нее аллергия на рыбу. Пытаюсь понять, любят ли оставшиеся в живом уголке рыбки молотый кофе.   
  
Соседи хотели тебя избить за повышение цен, но не решились. В итоге слезно просили снизить стоимость хотя бы на антипрыщин. Ты был непреклонен.   
  
Но «Арсенал» проиграл. Тут была драка – фанатов «Арсенала» с фанатами тех, кто их вчистую уделал, – я папе письмо в это время писал. Мне кажется, пора нам завести пингвина.   
  
Интересно, много ли навоза от пингвина? Или помета? В следующий раз, уж пожалуйста, не жалей стеклянных банок, Фред! Или закупи что-нибудь небьющееся.   
  
Хомячки нормально доставили письмо? Мне пришлось связать вместе троих – один никак не мог удержать конверт, хотя очень старался – _Империо_ сработало зашибенно.   
  
Как кролики и крыша?   
  
_Твой Джордж, вот уже семнадцатый год мечтающий о пингвине._   
  
  
***   
Эврика!   
  
Удлинитель ушей удлиняет не только уши!   
  
Джордж, мы разбогатеем. Шлю две упаковки, цену не снижай. Главное не говорить им, что удлиняется только на полчаса. Тогда Люси останется твоей. Или моей?   
  
С сушеными жабами полный ахтунг, исчезли из продаж, шлю живых, высушишь сам.   
  
Продолжаю скорбеть вместе с «Арсеналом». Папа несет какую-то пургу про квиддич, слушать тошно. Кажется я стал оммагливаться – плеер в магазине тоже не работает.   
  
Будешь подменять метлы в подсобке, поосторожнее с моим «Чистометом». От чужих прикосновений он брыкается, забыл предупредить.   
  
Стал забывать элементарные заклятья. И какого дементора мы прогуливали Руны? По сравнению с квадратными корнями это такая фигня.   
  
Папа читает магловский учебник по химии, шли наши задачи.   
  
Крепись, всего месяц – и мы на свободе вместе с аттестатами!   
  
ЗЫ: Убиться веником об стену!!! Марти видел вчера нас одновременно. Я сказал, что у него просто двоится в глазах – после того, как он похмелился Антипрыщином.   
  
ЗЗЫ: Ты совсем очешуел – давать Джесс блевательные батончики? Сам с ней после этого целуйся. В полседьмого, в раздевалке.   
  
_Ф.У. , совладелец магазина без крыши._   
  
  
***   
Дорогой кто-то!   
  
Где мы? Кто мы?   
  
Я (что бы это ни значило) ничего не слышу. У меня есть версия – вокруг море. Шторм. А те голые девушки, которые вчера повыскакивали из дыры в стене душевой – это морячки, наверное.  
  
Я точно помню, что у меня был брат и этот брат, падла, прислал мне сюда на корабль просроченное антипохмельное, за что должен быть бит.   
  
В голове плавают невыученные формулы, в воздухе – пепел и трусы. Женские. Хоть что-то хорошее.   
  
Если приоткрыть один глаз, можно увидеть пингвина. Видимо, мы подплываем к Антарктиде. Пингвин очень громко ходит.   
  
Качка усиливается, я заканчиваю писать, потому что трусы тихо планируют мне на голову, закрывая обзор.   
  
Антипох!   
Формулы!   
Стена!   
  
_Твой не знаю кто из открытого моря с надеждой на скорое окончание качки и вообще._   
  
  
***   
Дорогой Джордж!   
  
Не смешивай Антипохмелин с Антипохренином и все будет в порядке! С утра меня звали Фред, но это было до прибытия налоговой. Ты не поверишь, но папа ЧЕСТНО ответил на все вопросы в декларации о доходах! Я тоже не поверил, теперь огребаю.   
  
Судя по тому, что нынешнее письмо мне принес пингвин, ты в состоянии наложить _Империо_ даже с бодуна.   
  
Что значит «невыученные формулы»? Бубены пассатижи, ты соображаешь, что делаешь? Я сегодня в одиннадцать сдаю эту магловскую мутотень. Название предмета не помню, но обложка у учебника синяя. Если ты взрывал женскую душевую, а не нашу спальню, то найдешь. На крайняк спроси у Сью. Или нет, лучше не спрашивай. Когда на той неделе миссис Томпсон спросила у Марти, ходил ли ты с ним вчера в библиотеку, то Сью после травы основательно накрыло и он сказал, что ты до сих пор туда идешь.   
  
К вопросу о сдаче тестов. Забыл передать перед аппарацией: Мелани сказала, что тест показал одну полоску. По какому предмету мы сдаем эти тесты? Я ей ляпнул, что мой показал восемь полосок. Выворачивайся как знаешь, к полуночи вернусь.   
  
На налоговую инспекцию вид крокулятора действует угнетающе.   
  
Папа обчитался учебника химии и усовершенствовал рецептуру Антипохренина с помощью заклятья «це-два-аш-пять-о-аш». Надеюсь, тебе пригодится.   
  
Еще неделя такой жизни и я повеш... (зачеркнуто) аттестаты наши!   
  
_Твой Бред._   
  
  
***   
Чувааааак! (зачеркнуто)   
  
Дорогой Фред!   
  
Нечисто что-то с этими полосками. Я спросил Сью – он так ржал, что я думал еще одна стена в душевой упадет. А вообще плюнь: вся жизнь – как зебра. Так что полоской больше, полоской меньше.   
  
Оказывается папа – чисто профессор химии! Лучше бы он сдавал за нас то, что оказалось под синей обложкой. Эффект от его _«це-два-аш-пять-о-аш»_ очешуительный!   
  
Не боись – формулы я написал на бумажке очень мелким почерком. Суперпродвинутый способ! Называется «шпора». Как у сапог, в которых Малфои ездят на охоту. Только их можно не в сапоги сувать, а куда хошь. Енота выпусти, мистер Данкан отвлечется – ты все спишешь.   
  
Протестировал вечнолипкие чары на астрономии, но профессора Ферленда заменяла миссис Томпсон – я не знал! Чтоб отлепить ее от стула, отрезали кусок юбки. Прикинь, у нее такие ноги оказались! Лучше чем у Люси с ее колготками! Не, ну я не понимаю, зачем с такой мордой такие ноги?!   
  
Кстати, она собирается увольняться, ты завтра уговариваешь ее остаться, пока нам не дадут аттестаты.   
  
Еще одно «кстати»: я охотился с пингвином – пингвин под _Империо_ забрался на дерево, но обратно слезать боится.   
Мелани смотрит странно и иногда ревет. Ревет и смотрит. Нервничаю. Надо ей отворот подсунуть, сегодня сам захвачу. Когда буду убеждать налоговую, что у меня амнезия, и я совсем-совсем не помню, что наплел им вчера. Признайся: ты тоже не помнишь?   
_  
Твой Джордж, из женской душевой, там теперь занавеска, но благодаря нашему злому гению – прозрачная.  
  
_  
***   
Дорогой Джордж!   
  
Надеюсь, ты аппарировал прямо в магазин и с тобой все в порядке. Потому что я хочу придушить тебя своими руками без посторонней помощи. Притырок, скажи честно, ты с Мелани ТОЛЬКО разговаривал? Наше гребаное счастье, что полоска была одна: иначе сдавать бы нам тест на отцовство. А он НЕ входит в школьную программу!   
  
Результаты экзаменов еще не объявили, поэтому все ходят и нервничают. Сегодня нервничали до половины пятого утра, пока не кончился эль. Люси сдуру хватанула бутылку с субстанцией Чернильной Тьмы. Говорит, что крышу срывает классно, но градусов маловато! Папина формула – наше все: перепились даже рыбки в кулере!   
  
Антипохмельное зелье варю на полном автопилоте: теперь они поверили в то, что я волшебник. Заодно признали меня фокусником, чародеем и всемогущим властелином. Неужели Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть не понимал, что с помощью этого пойла он мог завоевать магловский мир одной левой? Та банка кончилась, вези с собой канистру, у нас впереди выпускной.   
  
Должен тебя огорчить, но ты расстался с Джесс. Тебе очень жаль. Она все еще чумовая.   
  
Поговорил с миссис Томпсон. Теперь пингвин слез с дерева, потому что боится сидеть с ней на одной ветке.   
  
ЗЫ: Те резиновые штучки, про которые все время трындят девчонки, называются «гондоны», а не «галоши». Я понимаю, что ты оглох на оба уха, но куда мне теперь девать два ящика этого добра?   
  
ЗЗЫ: Сейчас объявят результаты. Марти Сью принес виски. Сейчас пойдем нервничать.   
_  
Твой Фред Уизли, школа святого Брутуса, третье дерево слева, вторая ветка справа, от пингвина пять шагов._   
  
ЗЗЗЫ: А теперь внизу сидит Мелани!   
  
  
***   
  
Письмо из администрации школы закрытого типа имени Святого Брутуса для подростков с неисправимыми преступными наклонностями.   
  
Уважаемые мистер и миссис Уизли!   
  
Администрация школы Святого Брутуса с прискорбием вынуждена отметить, что вместо заявленных двух учеников на обучение поступил один.   
  
Также надлежит сообщить, что итоги выпускных экзаменов обнаружили катастрофическую неуспеваемость вашего сына Фредерика-Джорджа Уизли. Педагогический коллектив школы весьма озабочен сложившейся ситуацией, однако выражает надежду на то, что оба ваших сына получат в итоге законченное образование, а Фредерик-Джордж пройдет дисциплины выпускного класса во второй раз. Счет за обучение (2 экз) прилагается.   
  
_С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
  
директор С. Рокуэл с перенаселенной ветки дерева в школьном саду._   
Пингвин и миссис Томпсон также передают вам свое неодобрение и уже готовят петицию в Гринпис, приравнивающую нелегкий труд педагогов к тяжелому положению пернатых в Антарктиде.   
  
  
***   
Фред!   
  
Я знал, что мы вляпаемся, но не подозревал, что так сильно!   
  
PS: Вечером у тебя свидание с Мелани.   
  
  
***   
Джордж!   
  
Не с Мелани, а с Джесс, и не у тебя, а у меня.   
Верни мне мой галстук, пять галлеонов и совесть!   
  
ЗЫ: Эта ботва еще не кончилась! Привези слюнопускательного драже.


End file.
